Just Another Day for Rei
by Sorix
Summary: This is a silly little work written a long time ago. Originaly a homework assignment for English, I lost the saved copy and am retyping it. About half done. Rated PG for explicit corny-ness. Some OOC. Don' take it seriously.


Just Another Day  
  
By Sorix  
The brilliant beams of the dawning sun gleamed through the oak trees outside a third story apartment window and illuminated the soft, light blue hair of the sleeping resident inside. The innocent, peaceful look on Rei's pale white face proved that she had no idea that she had only a short five minutes left in restful slumber. To her, even five minutes of this marvelous sleep was worth the trouble of getting up--even if morning was hell.  
  
The alarm clock that buzzed in Rei's right ear drove her to promptly fling the time piece through the open window, then slowly and dreadfully push the seven layers of quilt off of her perfectly shaped body, and drag out of her warm feather bed. She didn't worry about hitting anyone below her window because the few people who were out this early had learned not to stand or walk in that area at 6:30 am. They knew that was the time that a clock fell out of the sky.  
  
As the half-concious young woman stumbled to the relief of the shower, she grumbled to herself in a low, cranky morning voice, "Hope there wasn't any homework last night." The day before, Rei and her close friends, Shinji, Asuka, Toji, and Kensuke left for the mall directly after school and stayed out all night. She did not get home until around midnight, and then she fell asleepimmediately.  
  
"_Ouch_," she exclaimed after she stubbed her toe on the edge of the ceramic bath tub. She looked down and rubbed the red spot on her little toe as she glared, cursing it as if the accident was its fault. The pain disappeared as soon as the steaming water spilled from the shower head. The look on Rei's face quickly changed from annoyed to relieved as the wonderful comfort of the water made her forget everything bad in life. Only in this all to short fifteen minutes of heaven could she slow down and relax in the discomfort of morning.  
  
After the hot water ran out, Rei left the temporary peace of the shower shirne and returned to the reality of her urgent and necessary preparation for school. She scrambled to her dresser and removed one of her many school uniforms. She pulled it on and rushed to the kitchen to meet her breakfast. This was another time she enjoyed, even though she was rushed every day. Rei devoured every crumb of the perfectly textured, warm, delicious meal and kept an eye on the time. When she finished her strawberry flavored Pop Tart, she dashed out the door and skidded to a stop at the elevator.  
  
"Damn!" she yelled as she flew down the stairs. The elevator had a small yellow note on the door reading "OUT OF ORDER" which made Rei very upset, and didn't help her attitude towards the day already. Even the cheerful sound of birds chirping did nothing for her mood as she sprinted down the suburban street towards the Eastern Tokyo High School.  
  
"What"s the hurry?" asked a voice to the left of her.  
  
"Huh?" Rei gasped because she didn't even notice the young man that had caught up to her.  
  
The curious face of Shinji, boyfriend of Rei asked again, "I mean, why are you running?"  
  
Baffled, Rei said nothing. It should have been obvious that they were going to be late enough as it was. Instead her face only showed confusion as she wondered why he wasn't worried about it.  
  
"You _do_ know that it's only six o' clock," Shinji asked with a snicker.  
  
The color of Rei's face changed from the usual pale white to a deep red as she hurriedly searched for an excuse to hide her mistake. "Umm...I...was only...umm...going for a jog. Yeah, I wanted some excercise. Isn't that okay with you?" The tone in her voice was sarcastic, giving her away.  
  
"Sure, hon. That would be fine with me--if you really needed exercise," he countered as he glanced across her waist. "Now why don't you bury your pride and tell me the truth?"  
  
"Okay, fine! I forgot to set my clocks after the power surge yesterday," she said with a downward look of embarrassment.  
  
Shinji scratched the back of his head and explained that he, too, had forgotten the same thing, and was waiting outside her door for her. He said that he could barely catch up with her considering how fast she was running. Both of the lovers were fifteen years old, and about the same height. Shinji's hair was brown and he had dark brown eyes. He was slightly built, not enough to play football, but baseball would be perfect. When around his girl, he acted open and caring; around his friends, or in the group, he acted jokingly and carefree. Only when he was alone, or away from his friends was he quiet and shy.  
  
Rei seemed to match Shinji perfectly. She was the same height, and was absolutely beautiful. Next to any other girl in school, she was an angel from heaven and the rest were just plain normal looking. Part of the reason for her stunning appearance was her physique: slinder waist, long, smooth legs, perfectly sized shoulder width, and even her feet and nose were attractive. She only opened her feelings to her lover and her best friend, Asuka. She was not the most well known girl in school as far as high school standards, even with her looks, because she only hung out wigh her small clique of friends.  
  
As the two of them walked down the street, they saw Kensuke, Toji, and Asuka crossing the road to meet them. They waved and smiled, even though they wanted to be by themselves for a while. Asuka, the most flirtatious and outspoken of the bunch was the first to say "hi". "Rei, Shinji, out so early?" the smiling red head asked.  
  
"Umm, we forgot to reset our clocks," Shinji replied with a slightly embarrassed grin.  
  
"Really? I think everyone did. The power flicker was just after eleven thirty, and I only saw it becaused we happened to be using the pay phone. Haven't you niticed how many people are out this early?" Asuka had a good point. The streets were buzzing with cars, and the sidewalks were busier than usual.  
  
"I am glad my clocks reset automatically," Toji said, "Otherwise, I would have woken up an hour before I needed to." Then he shot at Kensuke, "I would've been able to sleep for that full hour if a certain someone didn't keep throwing rocks at my window. One wouldn't think that Kensuke would be able tho throw _anything_ seven stories up with such precision."  
  
"You're acting like I knew what time it was," Kensuke glared at Toji, "I thought I was helping you be on time."  
  
"Still, you shouldn't throw *rocks*!," Toji replied as he smacked the short, intelligent looking boy on the head.  
  
"Hey!" Kensuke shoved him into the back of a stranger ahead.  
  
A humiliated Toji looked wide-eyed up from the cracked sidewalk at Ms. Katsuragi, the Calculus teacher at Eastern High. "S-sorry, M-Ms. K-K-Katsuragi," he stammered.  
  
She simply looked back as she kept walking forward. Once she was a few feet clear of the boy on the ground, she said to the group with a smile, "Don't worry. Just expect an extra assignment tonight for homework, kids."  
  
Each of the group slowly glared at the two clowns who caused this. Suddenly, they all jumped on them and began to try to kill them. They may have done so if Ms. Katsuragi hadn't explained that she wasn't joking. They helped the boys up, bruched them off, and laughed at their overreaction. The responce they got was a look on each face that said, "You will pay."  
  
Finally, the whole group arrived at the school. By now, they were all worried about the homework that might have been assigned, and were thinking of different ideas for excuses for none of them having it. Some of their ideas were, "We didn't hear the page number," "We were asleep when you assigned it," "Kensuke was supposed to do it for us, but he forgot," "We were at the mall all night," and "We had too much other homework." They voted and decided on the all around perfect excuse, "We didn't understand it--any of it."  
  
The outside of Eastern Tokyo High School was just like any other high school. There were school busses in the bus lot unloading uncountable numbers of teenagers who were all crowded in groups ranging from two people talking, or eight people all arguing about a stupid topic. There were cars lined up bumper to bumper, each unloading one or two students. The administrators outside the doors kept checking for fights and troublesome situations. Just inside the doors, there were lockers as far as the eye could see. The main hallway was on the ground floor, and had about five stairwells going to the second floor. It also had four intersections that connected the classroom halls.  
  
Posted on the walls were signs advertising sporting events and posters displaying the dangers of smoking. There were groups of seniors and juniors standing at the intersections ignoring the teachers telling them to move along, while the freshmen and sophomores generally stayed near a friend's locker. The school colors, blue and white, were painted all around the top bricks on the walls, and every other tile on the floor was blue. This made a pretty cool checkerboard pattern that made the school spirit stand out. The only thing was, nobody ever cared. To the students, the floor was just another part of the hellish prison they were forced to withstand everyday.  
  
Luckily, Rei and her friends all had the same first period. They all made their way directly to the gym because they carried all of their items in bookbags and didn't use their lockers. The coach they shared was named Coack Kagi. He was tall, strongly built, and, unlike most gym teachers, he was intelligent. He also understood his students' limits, and did not force them to exceed what they could do. Instead of trying to kill them, he tried to work on weaknesses and challenged them.  
  
Rei and Asuka headed for the girl's locker room with the boys right behind them. They stopped at the door and turned to face the innocent-faced Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke.  
  
"Stupid perverts!" Asuka exclaimed with a flattered look on her face. She turned and ran into the room to change leaving Rei with the boys.  
  
"Sorry, boys, you know that I'm taken," she said to Toji and Kensuke, whose experssions melted to depression. They left Shinji grinning in front of her.  
  
"Yup, and guess who that is," the grinning boy rubbed in.  
  
The other two turned and gave him a glare that said, "You'll see, be too cocky adn you'll loose her fast." They then left to plot against the luckiest man in Japan while they changed.  
  
"Maybe, if we get rid of Shinji," Kensuke said to Toji on the way to the boy's locker room, "Rei will turn to one of us!" 


End file.
